Home Helpless
The Chuckle Brothers have a go at frightening each other. Plot It is a stormy night and the boys are still staying at Uncle Henry's mansion, looking after it for him whilst he is on holiday. The brothers begin exploring the house, finding the bed that Sir Walter Raleigh supposedly slept in. However, creepy noises and moving doors start to scare Barry, and Paul starts to convince him that the mansion is haunted. Paul sends Barry off to make him a meal of egg and bacon, but because there is none stocked up in the house, Paul sends Barry out to get some in the pouring rain, sending him out in a yellow mac. Back in the mansion, Paul begins to roleplay himself as "King Paul I" however the knight stops him sitting down the throne. Later on, Paul is reading a book about ghosts and begins to feel on-edge, thus he gets a huge shock when Barry rings the doorbell back with the shopping. On the way in, Paul begins polishing the knight, which after his back is turned, turns his head to look at him, and quickly turns back when Paul looks in its direction. In the dining room, Barry puts the eggs on a chair, which results in Paul inadvertently sitting on them. Paul then goes to change his trousers, while Barry begins making scrambled eggs for them both, deciding to use a bed pan in the place of a frying pan. In the meantime, he begins painting the scratched throne, which Paul subsequently sits on and gets stuck, ripping his trousers in the process and resulting in him having to go and change them again. Paul and Barry begin eating their dinner and they hear screams and rumbling in the mansion. However, Paul continues to scare Barry by telling him of a scary night in Scotland. That night, Paul climbs into bed, however gets very scared when the door opens itself, only to find Barry behind it who is frightened and wants to sleep in bed with Paul. They both get very scared again when they hear noises and chains rattling from outside the door. Paul sends Barry out to see who's outside. They split up to search parts of the mansion. Barry finds a cupboard with an old sheet inside along with old-fashioned clothes, which he decided to try on. The door shuts behind him. He begins to call for Paul who opens the cupboard to find Barry inside dressed up. Assuming he's a ghost, he runs screaming out of the mansion, followed by the possessed Knight and Barry out into the stormy night. Trivia/Goofs *This is a rare episode to see and it was one of the few episodes never repeated on CBBC on Choice. *Until 2017, this was considered the rarest episode of all by the fanbase, apart from Series 19 Episode 4 "Henry VIII and his 5th Chuckle" which hasn't been seen since its first broadcast in 2007. *This episode is available with Simply Media's release of Series 3. *This episode is set in Uncle Henry's mansion like the last episode It is a sequel to "Stop That World...!".. *The knight that is seen in the title sequence clip can be seen in the previous episode. *Although Chucklevision Entertainment uploaded this episode he still recommends people to buy the DVD to help the sales. "People shouldn't be buying the DVD just for one episode" he says. The Original Known Footage Home Helpless.JPG|The only known clip of this episode before Simply Media released the Series 3 DVD in 2017, can be seen in the top right corner of Series 3's title sequence. HOME HELPLESS.jpg|A Screen Capture of the episode's title card, courtesy of Simply Media. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 3 Category:Rare Episodes Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle